The safety and effectiveness of many pharmaceutical products are strongly affected by the dosing schedule for the pharmaceutical product. The prescribed time periods for taking a pharmaceutical product may affect the concentration of the pharmaceutical product and the amount of pharmaceutical product in the patient. Too much or too little of a pharmaceutical product can lead to adverse events or ineffective treatment. It is not uncommon for those taking medication to forget whether they have taken their medicine according to the appropriate dosing regimen or recommended use. This may be the result of a break in routine, taking multiple medications, mental disease states, or simply forgetting. When this occurs, there are several unsafe scenarios that may happen. If the patient has taken their dose, forgets that they have done so, and proceeds to take a second dose, the effect may be a doubling of the prescribed dosage. This could lead to an unsafe adverse event, In another scenario, the patient may have unintentionally skipped a dose and may later not remember if the dose had been taken. The patient may decide not to dose again in order to avoid the adverse effects of doubling a dose as discussed above. However, this may result in loss of effectiveness of the pharmaceutical product (e.g., in the case on an analgesic, the patient's pain resulting from a skipped dose may lead to the patient's pain reaching a level that becomes difficult to manage).